The present invention relates to a feeder of wrapping paper for a coin wrapping machine, and more particularly, to such a feeder which can feed a wrapping paper smoothly from a roll thereof having a large diameter to the coin wrapping machine and can facilitate the work of replacing the roll with a new roll of wrapping paper.